


Death and Lust

by l9029l



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l9029l/pseuds/l9029l
Summary: One of Momonga's friends from the guild remained with him to the end. The only problem is that, with them turning into their characters, the new addition to Nazarick is now a demon who finds it difficult to keep his own nature in check.Basically, this is me creating a character to make sure more members of the female cast stay alive and just for the smut part.My first smut fic, so please go easy on me.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**So, this is baically just going to be self indulgence. I AM going to take requests but there are some things that I won't do, like M/M stuff. It's not that I don't like gay people but, I am a straight guy and not very comfortable with writing stuff that isn't a fetish of mine just yet, you understand?**

**That out of the way, like the summary said this will be a fic with an OC that is going to be a friend of Momonga. The OC is going to be an Incubus, something I haven't seen on here very much, not for a lack of trying mind you. He will not have sex with Albedo because I want to keep her as Momongas paring, other girls with an established love interest like Enri might still be available, because I like it when the main character seduces a taken women.**

**Long story short: this is a story with my fetisches and an OC with loose morals and large Libido.**

**Edit: My save was deleted and I got frustrated so the beginning might be rushed.**

* * *

"It has been a while..."

This was the first thing that went throu the mans mind as e looked upon his appearance, ingame appearance that is.

He spent a lot of time raising this Avatar to become his Ideal self for his favorite past time in his favorite game. This was his Role-playing character in YGGDRASIL, one of the most successful games on the market.

And today was the day where it would all end.

His Avatar was named Asmodeus, after the demon that represents lust, fitting for an Incubus. His skillset was mostly build around illusion magic in tandem with summons or other debuffing spells. 

It might not sound very strong, but he has the classes and equipment needet to basically debuff even the strongest players and sometimes even boss enemies into impotency. A Role-playing character, that can actually do a lot of damage if you give him time.

His character was a good looking man in his twenties with slicked back black hair and two horns that twist to the back of his head. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black shoes. He had one ring on each finger and a fox head necklace around his neck. His weapon of choice, the Staff of the Trickster God, took the form of a walking cane with a red jewel at the top.

The only way you could tell him appart from a Human were his slittet red eyes in combination with his horns and black bat like wings that sprout from behind his shoulder blades, in contrast to the feathered wings normal Incubi and succubi have. 

When he logged in he appeared in the throne room of Nazarick, the guild base of the guild he is part of: Ainz Ooal Gown. 

"Asmodeus-san?"

He was greeted by the familiar voice of his guild leader, the skeletal overlord was sitting on the throne with some NPCs standing, or kneeling, near him.

He looked at the time and realised that it was nearly midnight, the servers would shut down soon.

He flashed a sheepish smiley emote to his friend, "Sorry for being late, had to do some calls, the office has been hectic lately."

Momonga just waved at him. "Don't worry, what matters is that you could make it. I was just thinking about our old guild mates and feeling nostalgic."

"Sound like you." Was the Incubus's cheeky reply.

Asmodeus leaned against the throne to the right side of Momonga and talked to him for a bit.

Then he got an idea.

"Hey Momonga, could you do something for me? Could you open Albedo's settings with your staff?"

"Okay, but why? Do you want to look something up? "

"Just do it, I'll show you."

As Momonga opened the tap with the flavor text of the guardian overseer, Asmodeus was getting closer to his friend so he could access the consol too. 

"That is a lot of text" was the guild leaders comment on the wall of letters that greetet them.

"You know how Tabula tendet to be when creating NPCs. Just scroll to the bottom and give me access." His tone got a bit giddy at the end, something that Momonga took up on.

As he handed the Demon the consol he saw him delete a bit and quickly wrote something new while chuckling to himself.

When Momonga got to look at the text again he grew a bit embarrassed. There at the bottom of the text was the sentence "she is deeply in love with Momonga"

"Congratulations Momonga! You got a girlfriend now!"

The overlord just palmed his face and let of an embarrassed sigh.

After some teasing on Momonga's behalf, it was time for the shutdown of the server.

"Well, it's been a great time with this game."

"Yeah. Do you think they are going to develop a sequel?"

"Maybe, I do hope so though."

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

.

..

...

00:00:01

* * *

**I will end it here and wait if I get some suggestions. If I don't then I will just do what I feel like.**

**Don't expect much in the form of Story or character depth from me tho, this is just me writing away fantasies.**

**If you want some of your fetishes in this story then write your fetish and the female character you would want involved and I might include it.**

**Don't expect me to be good at writing smut tho, this is my first smut story.**

**I might even start taking general story suggestions for oneshots as practice.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Meeting the Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaptee two.  
> You will notice that I will skip some things because this fic isn't supposed to be a serious story.  
> I just want to write smut and learn how to get better at it.

"Did you have to fondle her breasts?"

"I had to check for the Mature contend filter?"

Asmodeus gave a sigh at his friends answer. They just realized that, no they were not kicked out of the game. They also noticed that the NPCs have prope expressions and that their normal senses, those that YGGDRASIL did not support, worked like they did in real life.

The only reason they were able to stay calm was because of Momonga's undead emotional suppression and Asmodeus ability ro keep a good pokerface. 

Inwardly, he was freaking out a bit.

Momonga faked a cough into his hand and tried to get to a different topic. "Never mind that, how do you feel? Any changes? I have to admit that I don't feel as fatigued as before and my mind is clearer than ever."

"Hmm...."

Did he feel different? It does feel a bit strange that he has wings and horns now, but even that somehow feel natural too. As for his emotional state...

"I'm fucking horny."

The undead overlord looked at him in, what he assumes to be, surprise. He was never someone that was open with this kind of things, he only talked about sexual topics with Peroronchino, because both of them liked to talk with the other about their respective fetishes without getting judged.

"Right" after an awkward pause Momonga spoke again. "Let's go to the amphitheater on the 6th floor and see if anything changed in our combat capabilities. I don't want to be defensless in an unknown situation."

The Incubus Lord did not complain about the idea and soon both teleported to the mentioned floor at the entrance of the Grand Arena.

"I love the view."

Momonga made a short sound of agreement while looking around, looking particularly long at the artificial sky. "If I remember correctly, this floor is guarded by the darkelf twins that Bukubukuchagama created."

As soon as he said that, someone jumped from the VIP lounge of the Arena and sptinted to their location. It was a small dark elf with golden blond hair and heterochromatic eyes that are blue and green. She wore a red dragon leather with a white vest over it and white trousers and gold plated shoes. 

Asmodeus thought she looked cute, and for some reason his mind immediately went to imagine what she would look like without clothes on.

He shook those stray thoughts out of his mind to realize that he missed the arrival of another dark elf, this one a very girlish looking boy with the same hair and eye color as his sister. He was also wearing the same clothes, with the difference being that he wore a white skirt, his dragon leather was blue and he wore a green cloak over his shoulders.

These two are Aura and Mare, the twin floor guardians of the 6th floor.

"What brings you here lord Momonga, Lord Asmodeus?" Well, at least he didn't miss much of the conversation. And Momonga was already answering.

"We simply wish to run some tests, as well as inform you that all the floor guardians were told to gather here, with some exceptions."

Within minutes the twins had erected some dummies for them with the help of some of this floors minions and the two players could start their tests.

The first thing Momonga did was summon a primal fire elemental whose passive flame aura immediately burned the dummies. Once that was done, Momonga asked his demonic friend if he would try and cast a spell on the elemental.

After a short choosing period, Asmodeus knew wich spell he would use.

"Maximise Magic: Mirror Image!"

With a wave of his staff, the air besides the Elemental rippled and a second one appeared. This was one of his favorite spells of the illusion category because, with his build and equipment, the mirror images he creates can actually do damage. The images as strong as the originals, with only a small all around stat penalty and an immunity to buffs and debuffs.

"Should we let them fight?" Honestly, Asmodeus would like to see that, just to see how his copy fares against the original.

"Why not."

The order was given and the elementals fought with the players and dark elfs watching.

As the fighting came to an end, with Momonga's elemental winning, there appeared a portal near the group. Out of that portal came a woman of small stature wearing a purple, victorian style dress.

She had silky silver hair that was put into a ponytail, her eyes being a deep crimson and her face is beautiful. 

Her breasts looked quite big too, for some reson Asmodeus could already tell that she stuffed them with pads and that she was actually quite flat.

This was Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"Oh my, am I the first one to arrive?" Even her voice was seductive, as expected of Peroronchino's NPC. When her eyes fell on Asmodeus though, the gained a sudden lustful glint and she sprinted the short distance between them to hug the demon.

"Ahh, lord Asmodeus! The one man that I can never deny! How blessed I am to bask in you supreme presence!"

She seemed to like him quite a lot.

Most likely peroronchinos fault.

Soon, the other floor guardians arrived. The Archdevil Demiurge, the the insectoid Cocytus and the Guardian overseer and succubus Albedo.

They all swore themself to the two Players and reported no unusual happenings on their floors. Asmodeus didn't really concentrate much on the conversation, his mind was occupied by the slow increase of lustful thoughts that occupied. He slowly realised what being an Incubus entailed.

His concentration was wavering, only slightly aware that Sebas, the head butler, arrived and the information he provided. He was still aware enough give his input.

When the guardians went to their respective floors to do their assigned tasks and Momonga went to survey the area around Nazarick, Asmodeus went to his personal room, he told Momonga that he would need to get his bearings and get used to his new body.

His room was a luxurious, vast room that could be more associated with a penthouse sweet in a hotel. In one corner was his bed, a great king sized thing with a lot of pillows and silk curtains to hide what was happening behind it.

He was Role-playing an Incubus in game, so his room had to reflect that. He also had some couches and other comfort areas around, all to make this look like the private quarter of royalty. 

He threw himself on the next comfy looking couch and tried to distract himself from his increasingly horny thoughts. He was already uncomfortably hard and ready to try and relieve some pressure himself when he heard a knock on the door.

"Milord, are you alright? Lord Sebas told us to attend to you while he attends to Lord Momonga"

The great door to his room opened and in stepped three of the numerous Homunculus maids that work in Nazarick.

They all had blond hair and were dressed in modest, traditional maid outfits. The only differences between them were their eye color, height and bust size. The one to the left was a bit shorter and had blue eyes, her breasts were very small but are still noticeable.

The one to the right had green eyes and was a bit taller than the first. Her bust was quite big for her stature, being noticeable mounds under her uniform.

The last one in the middle had red eyes and was the tallest of the three, still a head smaller than him, with average breasts, bigger than the first but smaller than the second.

And naturally, they were all very attractive, making his problem worse. His instincts told him to just take them and, surprisingly, he found himself agreeing.

"Yes, I am alright. Could you three clean the room for me? I would like to rest a bit."

After giving him smiles and short exclamations of acceptance, they went to work with Asmodeus watching them. The one that he was concentrating on the most was the smallest one, who took to making his bed. 

He stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to her, making sure the other maids didn't notice. 

When he arrived she was leaning over the bed and straightening out his sheets.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he had to take her now or he would go insane.

The maid let out a small squeak when a hand clamped over her mouth while another groped her small breasts. A look behind her revealed that Asmodeus was leaning over her and groping her from behind, covering her mouth so the other maids wouldn't hear.

The Incubus gave off a small growl into her ear and said, "I am going to take you now, and I will make you feel really good if you stay silent. Understood?"

She could only nod, an exited look on her face when he removed his hand again. "I understand Milord. Take me however you like, it would be my greatest honor to give you my body." She whispered, all the while his hand traveled down her body, under her skirt. 

He lifted the item that was hiding her lower body from view and lifted it to her waist with one hand while the hand that was on her tit before went to her still covert slit, traveling under her panties and slowly rubbing her to get her ready.

The small girl felt herself grow wetter with the pleasure her lord was giving her, but she did not wish to do nothing. So, with inexperienced hands, she felt her way to Asmodeus's pants and searched for his button and zipper. She found it with great difficulty, the pleasure growing and her climax fast approaching, but she still managed to open his pants and pull down his underwear. And what she found was scary and exciting at the same time.

With a grunt from the horny demon, his rock hard dick fell out of his pants and onto the maids back. It was so big that it gave off a audible smacking sound when it hit the maids bottom. Something her sisters noticed.

When they heard the lewd sound, the other two Homunculus maids turned to where their sister and lord were currently engaging in very obscene acts. Their sister having taken their Lords dick into her hand and placed between her thights so she could rub him with them while jerking the rest with her hand.

They never stopped their work, after all they were instructed by one of the Supreme Ones to do it. All they could do was watch with jealousy and arousal as their sister was ravaged.

Over with the Incubus and his maid, Asmodeus grew tired of the handjob. He pulled his hand out of her panties and his dick from between her thighs, getting a disappointed mewl from her.

"Don't worry, slut." He growled into her ear, "the real fun is just starting." And in one fast movement, he pulled her underwear down to her knees while pushing her face into the matress of his bed. "I am going to fuck you good, and if you are lucky, I might even let you bear my bastard."

The maid appeared to grow even more excited at his words, it would be a great honor to bear the child of a Supreme Being after all. She stuck her ass more into Asmodeus's direction, shaking it a bit to show her willingness to be subjected to all of his desires.

And he excepted with gratitude, he took his giant rod into his hand and took only a second to align himself with her entrance before thrusting inside her with one savage thrust, fitting as much of himself inside her as possible and hittingthe entrance to her womb with one third of his dick still outside.

The girl gave one hollering shout as her master penetrated her, taking her virginity without mercy. But the shout was not of pain, the pleasure she took from loosing her virgin status to one of the Supreme ones pushing her over the edge of her orgasm, bathing her in the greatest pleasure she ever felt.

Asmodeus just gave a grunt at the convulsions of the maids pussy, pulling out of her halfway before thrusting back in just as fast and strong as before. He did not care about her orgasm or pleasure, just about his own. So he pushed her head deeper into the mattress so to silence her, simultaneously making it difficult for her to breathe while she was dominated.

His thrust grew faster, more savage in his pursuit of pleasure. The girl was having orgasm after orgasm, making the sensation he received from her so very enticing. He felt as if she wants to bring him to a glorious finish, milk him of his essence and fulfill what he mentioned earlier.

Bear his Bastard.

He could feel his end approaching at the mere thought of planting his demonic seed in this young, fertile young girl and marking her as his. His thrust growing more erratic and violent and her shouts louder, uncarring of her sisters who were still in the room with them.

He was nearly finished, he could feel it.

"I am close bitch. Get ready, I will reward you for your efforts." Slowly he leaned in while he said this, wishing to finish of with one final declaration. "You are mine now, I will plant my Bastard inside you. You are going to warm my bed whenever I call on you and bear as many of my children as I want, understood!"

He punctuated his statement by grabing her hair and pulling it back, giving her the opportunity to give a reply through her Orgasmen screams and moans.

"Yes, yes! Please milord, bless this worthless maid with your child! I shall accept your seed and raise it to become worthy of its father's name!" Her voice was hoarse from all the shouting, but the lust and desire to be bred were as apparent as they could be.

Asmodeus felt himself redy to pop at the young girls ready declaration, all but ensuring where he would finish. "Great answer! Now get ready, you are not leaving my room without child!" And with that he went at it with renewed vigor. His thrust grew faster and deeper, with himm still pulling at the girls blond locks as to pull her down on his cock.

When he arrived at his end, it was with one glorious surge of pleasure while he was still brutally fucking his partner. With one final, deep thrust, he lined himself up with the entrance to her womb and let loose a torrent of his cum. Just one spurt of his baby batter was enough to fill her up and the others overstuffed her to such an extend that his seed spilled from her slit at the sides. 

He stayed inside her during his orgasm to ensure that she will truly bear his child. While he stayed lodged inside his partner who fainted from the pleasure, he looked around the room in search for the other two maids, still hard and ready to sample them as well.

When he found the sisters of his conquest, they were on the sofa that stood nearest to his bed, with the best view on the action, both with one hand in their own panties. Instead of getting embarrassed that he has been watched though, he just gave a deep growl at them.

"Why are you still sitting there. Come over here and take your sisters place! If you are good enough then I might just breed you as well."

For a momend they just sat there before sprinting to the bed. Both eager to get their womb stuffed with their lords child.


	3. Ready to breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just turn this into a kind-of one shot collection. There will still be a story but, like the tags say, it won't be in the forefront. Enjoy.

A lot happened after Asmodeus fucked those three maids. 

Momonga was pretty understanding about the situation because he knows how wierd it could be to be another race.

The maids had, to the Incubus Lords delight, become pregnant and now reside in a proper home in the sixth floor where they would their children, and any Asmodeus might make in the future.

They also found a village that was being attacked, with Momonga and Asmodeus stepping in to help and Momonga assuming the name of Ainz Ooal Gown as a way to gain the attention of other players that were transported here as well.

They also decided that, should they ever take prisoners, that the males go to neuronist painkiller, Nazarick's torturer, while they would let Asmodeus keep the females so he has some way to keep his urges in check.

They also decided to make a name for themself, with Ainz becoming an adventurer by the name of Momon and Asmodeus going to the Capital of the kingdom they found themself in, Re-Estize, for information gathering. 

The guardians all had different tasks to fulfill and were all currently doing their part.

* * *

Asmodeus was currently walking the streets of the capital, getting familiar with it so he could traverse it better in the future. 

He was also looking to find someone to fuck.

His race makes it extremely difficult to stay multiple days without sex, he really doesn't know how albedo does it, maybe a difference in their racial classes? His Incubus Lord race class and Lord of Sin (Lust) job class could be the reason.

Anyway, he will have to find someone fast, or he might just jump the next decent looking woman.

"Hmm..., maybe I should see how that village, Carne Village is doing. Ainz did give that girl that summoning item." And maybe he could get one of the village girls to satisfy him.

His course of action decided on, he went back to the villa he 'aquired' and used the gate spell to transport himself to the forest that was near Carne village and started walking into the direction he thought it would be.

He heard some voices in the distance, voices he did not recognize. The first thing he did was to use a cloaking spell and an invisibility spell so he could get near them without being noticed. 

What he found were four armed individuals and one, weak looking boy. The first four all looked like men, thought the last one with a staff looked more like a cutr girl that was pretending to be one, and based on the reaction his body had, it actually was a girl.

She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Her face was feminine but Asmodeus could not tell much about her body with the baggy clothes she was wearing. 

He decided, he would take this tomboy. Now to separate her from her group.

He found a good opportunity soon enough when her companions went to collect something. She was still following them but lagging behind the rest.

With a view simple spells he had her going in his direction, still thinking she was following her friends, and a Mirror Image of her following the actual group.

After a few minutes she was in an area he decided was good enough. 

With one hand pointed on her back he called out, "Triple Magic: Shadow bindings."

Before she could turn in the direction of his voice, she was already bound by three constraints that coil themself around her torso, binding her arms too, her legs and her face, blocking her mouth.

She lost her footing and fell on her back with a surprised grunt. Now she could see him, her eyes reflecting fear and anger, that anger turned to surprise when the 'friends' she has been following looked at her and suddenly turned to mist.

"Sorry for that. I just didn't want you to scream before I had a anti sound barrier up." And like he said, with a wave of his hand and a smal call, the spell was cast and the barrier erected. "Don't worry about your friends missing you girl, the mirror images I can produce are solid and completely identical to thw original."

She was still glaring at him, but she still showed her surprise at her true gender being revealed. 

Asmodeus walked over to the bound girl and hoisted her up on her torso binding. "Now here is what we are going to do." He walked over to a fallen tree and layed her over it so that she was looking right at him.

"I am an Incubus. Ever heard of them?"

She shook her head. It appears that the male variant of the Succubus is not well known.

With a sight, Asmodeus let the illusion he set over himself to cover his horns and wings go, causing the girls eyes to widen in fear and struggel against the spell that bound her.

"An Incubus is the male counterpart to the Succubus, you understand?" He got his confirmation in the fact that the fear in her eyes got more intense and her struggeling strengthened. "Good."

Asmodeus simply held her down by placing one hand in the middle of her chest with a little bit of pressure. 

His other hand reached out and made a pointing gesture to her torso.

"Destroy lesser Item."

With the magic cast, the clothes the girl was wearing on her upper body vanished, leaving only her the bindings she uses to hide her breasts.

After he undressed her torso, he let his hand fall down again, right on her belly. "My, you have really smooth skin. You could be quite the beauty if you tried to." Slowly his hand slid up her belly up to her torso. 

Asmodeus reached up to the chest bindings, getting a good grip on them before pulling them down to her stomach. Her breasts were not really big but when he crasped one with his hand he found that they fit perfectly into it.

The girl stopped struggling at this point, having realised that Asmodeus is far stronger than her. She just lays there watching him with hateful and scared eyes.

"Don't be like this. Once we get started properly you will be begging me for more."

With that declaration he dipped his right hand down to grip the edge of her baggy pants, pulling them down togehter with the shorts she wore underneath in one swift motion. 

She looked away from him in humiliation, her cheeks flushed and eyes closed as if it would make him go away.

Asmodeus on the other hand was taking in the sight before him in excitement. She was small, yes roughly three heads smaller than him, but her body did look feminine enough to arouse him properly. But he didn't want to penetrate her when she wasn't ready, so he set out to prepare her.

He lifted her up by her bindings again, with her pants still down to her knees, and flipped them so that he would sit on the tree and her sitting on his lap with her back to him.

She looked back at him with pleading eyes trying to convince him with that alone to let her go, a futile effort.

He held her close to him with his left arm around her belly while his right hand was positioned on her exposed, hairless slit. He started to get her ready by first, slowly rubbing where he knew her clit is, rubbing it to slowly get her aroused.

All the while he was using a minor charming ability that comes with his race to slowly get her aroused, making her think that it is his hand that is causing it.

Asmodeus kept on stimulating her until he could hear smal, muffled moans from her. He could feel her getting wet for him, her body reacting to his charm and the stimulation he gave her.

He lifted her up again, this times by wraping his arms around her, and walked over to one of the nearby trees.

"Don't worry dear, the really good part is about to begin." He whispered in her ear. 

Turning her around so he could see the fearful and confused expression on her face he released the bindings on her legs. He pressed her against the tree, lifting her up and pulling one of her legs up to his shoulder, spreading her to give him free access. 

With his other hand he reached down to his pants, unbuttoning it and letting he giant, erect dick fall out and onto her stomach.

She started to struggel again when he took it into his hand and lined it up with her pussy, the size difference between them making it appear even bigger than it already was.

She whimpered, watching him pleadingly as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Just as the tip of his dick was inside her did he suddenly slam it all the way, knocking on her cervix and leaving her in shock.

While Asmodeus was adjusting to the tightnes of his new cocksleeve, ninya was drowning in pleasure where should have been pain. Her body was finally cracking, her first ever orgasm rocking her body, all while she was desperately trying to figure out why it didn't hurt her to loose her virginity.

She didn't knew that Asmodeus used a spell called False Sensation to trick her body into perceiving pain as pleasure.

"Damn, you are tigh. I am glad that I found a young girl like you to breed. I was getting near my limits."

Having finally adjusted to his newest conquest, Asmodeus started to slam into her fast and brutal right from the start, leaving her to deal with the pleasure, trying to hold onto consciousness.

He was brutal in his thrusts, yet ninya never felt any pain even when the bark of the tree she was pressed against dug into her skin. She was assaulted by unimaginable pleasure that left her mind empty and her body craving more. It took all her willpower to fight against falling, to keep herself from submitting to this demon. 

Asmodeus loved how tight she was. He loved her distressed expression and the pleasure underneath it. He loved hiw she trembled and tightened gor him, as if to beg for more. 

Most of all, he will find the greatest pleasure in breaking her into his loyal breeding bitch.

"You love this, don't try to lie." He groled at her, his end fast approaching. "Well then prepare bitch. I'm close and there is no way I'm going to let you walk away from me without my seed planted inside you." With renewed brutality, he pressed her harder against the tree, her moans getting intenser as he ripped off her remaining restrains so she could support hersel.

She only barely registered his declaration. The twitching of his member inside her the only thing that made her aware of his coming release. "Please," she begged, her voice small and cracking under the occasional moan of pleasure. "not inside. I will do anything but please." 

But he didn't let of, not even listening at this point. She could only receive his savage thrusts, her body openly accepting of the pleasure while her mind protested.

"Here it comes, get ready to be bred."

She started one last struggle, trying to push him of with one hand but to no avail. His thrust grew more erratic and savage, breeding her being the only thing on his mind. He could feel his release arriving and without trying to stall it he slams into his unwilling partner one last tim before succumbing to the pleasure.

Ninya had one last orgasm, her vision going dark for a moment before she felt it. The copious amount of demonic sperm that invaded her womb, wishing to give her a child.

She could only take it, despair welling up in her when she remembered that it was a risky day for her, that despair grew when she noticed one crucial fact.

He was still raging hard inside her.

"Ready for the next round? Good. Have to make sure you know who you belong to now."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Asmodeus looked up from where he sat, leaning on a tree. Giving the new arrival to the clearing a welcoming smile he said, "Oh hey Momon, what brings you here. I am just enjoying myself."

Momon or Ainz simply gave a sight at his friends cheeky reply. 

"I mean, what are you doing with Ninya."

And true to his statement, there she was. The brown haired girl having completely lost herself to what Asmodeus did to her. Her eyes were unfocused, looking at the Incubus with adoration and lust. Her body had scratches and some bite marks while also being nearly completely covered in his cum. The only thing she said, without acknowledging Ainz's presence, was a sultry, wispered "Milord" accompanied by the occasional moan of pleasure as she fingered her creampied pussy.

Asmodeus looked down on her for a moment, the girl still sucking his cock clean, before giving the overlord his reply.

"I was horny."


	4. First captive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onwards I will accept suggestions on the next sex scenes. Also, if you have an idea for an impregnation fic, let me know and I'll see what I can do, though I can't write about shows or games I am not familiar with, so please keep that in mind should I reject any suggestions. This is also a way for me to increase my skill in writing smut.
> 
> Also, Tsuare X Sebas all the way.
> 
> Ps.: this chapter contains obvious foreshadowing for a future tag that is not yet included. The one that can guess it first can decide on the next girl to be added to the harem or can choose a oneshot of their choosing first.

Asmodeus loves waking up with the mouth of his latest conquest around his prick.

Ninya took to sleeping in his bed after he and Ainz made a golem disguised as the girl to stay with her friends. And even after those same friends died, she did not care much about it, due to being only fixated on Asmodeus and the pleasure he brought her.

Not much changed about her save for the fine clothes she wore now, namely lacy white lingerie she wore while warming his bed or a beautiful red dress when she is in public with him.

Well that and the obvious change in race.

After being broken into Asmodeus' newest concubine he turned her into an imp, the lowest class of demons, so she could serve him for the eternity he would most likely live.

She now had small black wings growing out of her back that she only showed when she was alone with him or any other person from Nazarick.

Speaking of which.

The Incubus lord was happy that they accepted Ninya as his concubine, believing that he took her for a reason and Demiurge is the one that believes to have figured it out first. Naturally.

The guardians now believe that he wants to start multiple lines of nobility to reign over this world with him and Ainz. Each line would then be named after their mother, each with their own right to govern their own parts of the world due to their connection to one of the last two supreme beings.

Asmodeus just went with that explanation because it would let him build a giant harem.

On other news, Ninya is indeed pregnant and due to her now being a demon and the pregnancy duration for demons being apparently very short, she looked already like she was around her seventh month.

And it was apparently just three weeks since he got her pregnant too. She will give birth next week, and the child would grow up rapidly too, depending on the strength of its blood.

From what he could gather from books about demonic reproduction, stuff like that was quite normal for demons. They just grew faster in accordance with their magical growth.

Meaning: Asmodeus would be a father of an adult child in just two months max if the child inherits most of its magical power from him.

At least he can still teach it and watch it grow.

The reason the maids didn't have their children yet is because the mixed blood causes the pregnancy to progress slower, but they are still going to have theirs around the same time as Ninya.

All in all, his life could not be better.

* * *

He was wrong. His life just got better. Namely due to the woman that was just delivered to him.

Her name was apparently Clementine, the person that killed Ninya's former friends. Something that makes him glad that she the tomboy just left for Nazarick until her child was born.

She was slim, her sking looked smooth and she had beautiful bit tits. Her face was nothing to scoff at either with her short blond hair and red eyes.

Clementine was delivered right into one of his guest chambers and chained to the bed by her wrists.

Completely naked and gagged. Watching him with an angry, vicious expression on her face.

"Well, I said that I would like to keep female prisoners to help with my urges, but a little warning would have been nice." Momonga really was serious when he said that he would help him in any way possible.

What a great friend.

Asmodeus casually aproached the bed and pulled the gag off Clementine, giving her the ability to speak again.

"Let me go you fucker! I will kill you and that danm litch! I will-hmpf."

And he promptly gagged her again.

"Well, I know that you won't be talking for this. At least I can hear you moan."

He simply left her gagged and bound while he undressed with her watching. He could tell she was getting more nervous by the second and just trying to hide that behind a glare.

A glare that faltered once he took off his pants and underwear, exposing his dick, already erect at 18 inches. She swallowed and started to loose her anger in favor of apprehension and fear.

That was exactly his goal. She was send here for punishment, so he is going to punish her with something that is to big for her to handle. 

Not that his normal length is small by any means. He just plans to stuff her full with as much as possible.

"Look here" he said while slowly getting on the bed, grabbing her legs and spreading the so he could get between them. "You won't be enjoying this, I will. This is simply you punishment. And no, this isn't an interrogation, at the end you will tell me everything thing you know because you would want to do nothing but pleasing me. I will break you, breed you. You will only leave this room as my loyal slave and pregnant with my child, understand?"

He got closer to her while he was talking sitting between her legs, his voice was in a deep growl and his horns and wings came out while he was flexing his power to assert his superiority over his future toy.

Asmodeus looked on as she got more scared by the aura he was producing while still keeping a defiant expression. 

Her body on the other hand was responding to his power in a different way. Her body was slowly getting warmer, her womanhood slowly getting wetter for him, arousal slowly building.

"I will enjoy breaking you." Was all Asmodeus said befor he rammed his length into Clementine, only managing to cram it in half way before he reached the end.

His unwilling partner gave of a muffled, needy moan. The pleasure this one thrust brought her shacking her body, but leaving her on the edge of a rapidly approaching orgasm as well. Her pleasure increased when the demon slowly pulled out of her, deliberately making it so that she stays on the edge, before ramming it back in and knocking on the entrance of her womb.

Clementine knew that this and the following thrusts should have already caused her to peak, his aura of power and the sickening, unwanted pleasure being just too overwhelmingly good. But her orgasm never came, just as it was about to happen, the pressure becomeing unbearable, it didn't come. 

"You thought I would let you cum so easily? No, I won't let you reach the end until I broke you completely." With those sadistic words, he increased his speed, his power. His thrusts became savage, keeping her at an orgasm that never quite came.

He just kept going, knocking the tip of his prick against her womb, his sheer size causing the skin on her abdomen to dent outwards, showing just how overstretched she truly was.

He watched her expression shift, the glare giving out, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. All of this caused him to aproache his end, he didn't care that he was blocking her orgasm, all he cardd about was planting his bastard into this bitch. To claim her womb and fill her with his child.

She will be nothing but his toy to fuck and breed, his spawn growing in her womb as often as possible.

"Im going to breed you!" He growled, using his hands to grab her hips and lift them up. He was just using his new grip on her to slam her down against his thrusts, to make this as pleasurable for him as possible. "Let's see how good you are in bringing new life, as opposed to taking it!"

He got faster, completely ingoring her whimpering and half hearted struggle as she realised what he was about to do to her. He just kept on pounding the entrance to her most fertile parts, before...

With one last savage thrust he breached the door to her womb, burying all of his length into her and causing the bulge in her abdomen to increase before the sensation of it all caught up to him.

Clementine could feel his dick pulsate as she tried to scream from the intrusion, before a warmth started to appear where he was buried.

Asmodeus was groaning as she bred her. His seed was pumping into her rapidly with no place to go, the dent in her abdomen slowly growing with his seed as he bred her, the soon to be mother groaning at the sensation.

She did not know if her groans were of disgust at what was most likely going to grow inside her, or from the pleasure that game from being filled by this powerful demon.

All she knows was that it was over for now, hopefully she can bring herself to orgasm once her captor was gone.

"What are you thinking, this is far from over!" 

She felt dread, dread at his declaration and what it entailed and to top it off...

He grew bigger inside her.

"I said I would breed you until your mind broke. I will only stop once you are my loyal toy."

And thus began the most tortuous and most pleasurable day of Clementine's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me and until next time.
> 
> See you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nifirea and Enri are visiting Nazarick. If you don't know where I am going with this then you clearly didn't pay attention to the tags.

Asmodeus was happy.

His lovers gave birth to beautiful daughters.

The homunculus triplets each gave birth to a single child. Surprisingly their children all looked the same, as if they were triplets of the same mother.

They all had pale skin with beautiful ruby red eyes and honey blond hair. The only difference in their appearance is that the horns they got due to their fathers race are all in different shapes.

The oldes by a a few minutes had horns that were slowly growing straight up, even thought they are currently small spikes sprouting out of her forehead.

The middle child had curled horns that grew back, they would one day become a beautiful head crest once she was completely grown up, in about four weeks.

The yougest had horns that seem to grow the same shape as Albedo's just completely black, something that the guardian overseer seems took as an opportunity to bond with the girl over. She really wants to be liked by her lords offspring, and maybe learn what it would be like to be a mother.

Ninya's daughter was a bit different. While her siblings all looked like they were ten years old, she looked already fourteen and would reach maturity in about a week or two even thought she is just a vöfew weeks old. She had chocolate brown hair that has been cut short as to not interfere in her magic training, her eyes were the same colour as her sisters' and her skin was the same shade as her mother's.

She was also the only one born as a full demon and not a halfblood. She was a lesser Succubus, a weaker, not yet matured one. She had black wings that sprout from her lower back and smooth black horns that grow backwards.

Asmodeus himself was a very proud father and was with them the moment they were born so he could experience as much of their life as possible. He had to do his work from their home on the sixth floor though.

His daughters were just happy and carefree, receiving gifts from the floor guardians and being protected at all times.

The residents of Nazarick can be really protective of the children of one of the Supreme Beings.

* * *

Asmodeus volunteered to guid their guest to the rooms they would be staying in during their visit.

The guests in question: Nfirea Bareare and Enri Emmot with her sister Nemu.

The Incubus Lord couldn't care less about the human boy, he was a useful tool for him and Ainz, nothing more. But the girl is someone Asmodeus can think of having multiple uses. Her growth alone says plenty about the leveling ability in this new world. And the fact that she seemed to have a talent for tactics and is quite beautiful on top just makes her oh so tempting in the demons eyes.

They may not have noticed it, but Asmodeus has already prepared something for dear Enri.

Once he finished showing them their quarters for the night he followed up with seperating them.

"So, Nfirea." The Illusionist started, catching the attention of the humans. " Me and Ainz thought about supplying you with some more ingredients for your project, I have a maid prepared to bring you to our garden so you can choose witch once you need."

The boy actually looked excited. "Really? You are too kind Lord Asmodeus!" He was gone quite fast with said maid, leaving no time for Enri and her sister to voice a wish to follow.

Asmodeus now only had to get rid of Nemu.

"Enri, I would like to have a discussion about the growth and current state of Carne Village, if you would follow me."

"Umm, milord? What about my sister I don't think she would find a discussion like that very exciting."

The Incubus took a small look at the bored looking girl before giving of a small chuckle. "I have an Idea. I can have one of the maids escort her and bring her to meet my daughters. She would like to be among her age group the most don't you agree?"

Enri choked on air. Daughters? The lord didn't look old enough to have children Nemu's age yet! Maybe it is a mage thing? "That would be great milord." She said with a wry smile. She couldn't ask about the whole daughter deal right now. What if she offended him with such a question.

So, once Nemu was out of the way, Asmodeus took her to the place where they would talk.

His bedroom.

* * *

"Is this really alright milord?"

Enri did not seem al that comfortable. Hus bedroom was big and fancy, too fancy for her comfort.

They were sitting on one of his couches, each having a wine glass in their hands. And while Asmodeus was already sipping some, Enri hasn't touched hers yet.

"I do not see why not. I would prefer to have serious discussion in a more comfortable environment. It takes of some of the tension away and the wine is simply to relax the spirit. So don't be shy drink a bit and talk with me."

His words reassued her a bit and caused her to relax. She took a sip form her glass and started to report everything that happened in the village. Not noticing that her body wass slowly heating up until she was uncomfortably aroused.

She could feel herself be pulled towards the demon that was in the room with her without being completely aware of it, and that is exactly what he wanted.

Asmodeus slid towards Enri slowly while she was talking, something that the girl did not notice. 

And when he arrived directly next to her he started with his proper preparations.

He held one hand up to her face and caressed her cheek, sliding his thumb towards her lips and looking her in the eyes. His actions causing her to tense a bit, but she was already to far under his influence that she couldn't resist what happened next.

He kissed her straight on the lips, deep, causing her to moan adn kiss him back with her tongue and his slowly caressing each other.

Once they seperated again he looked at her and suddenly pushed her on the couch, suppressing he rsuprised squeak with another kiss.

While he was kissing her he did not waste any time and got to work, slowly opening her dress. 

When she noticed what he was doing she didn't think twice and started helping him, stripping herself of her clothes for him.

Once her top was removed he latched onto her right tot with his hand whil slowly kissing his way down her torso.

Kiss after kiss lander on her skin, making her moan with anticipation for what he was going to do and once he arrived at her left breast he immediately started taking her nipple into his mouth.

She could do nothing but moan under his attention, slowly losing herself to the pleasure as he worshipped her body.

But after a while she wanted to aid her lord as well, so with clumsy fingers she statted to grasp for his pants and once she reached them she started fumbling with his buttons.

Asmodeus was brought out of his focus once he felt her try and open his pants, so to make it easy he reached down and slowly guided her hand down the buttons, his possessive gaze never leaving her flustered and aroused face as he guided her to free his member.

And once it was free Enri could do nothing but make a small sound of panic as she saw it.

It was big, easily a foot in length and rock hard. She felt intimidsted but was not given a chance to think about the implications of this giant going inside her as her lover took her distraction as a chance to free her of her skirt and panties, pulling both down fast and impatient for his price.

The first thing he noticed was that she was already wet enough to take him, so he didn't waste any time with lining himselx up with her entrance.

"Milord." He was stopped from claiming her by a small whisper. "Please, i can not afford to rear a child. So please when the time comes...." 

The implications were clear. She wanted him to pull out when he comes, most likely because she is fertile today.

All the better for him.

He gave her a small reassuring smile, not confirming that he would not seed her, but making her think so. When he saw his smile she gave him a nod and braced herself for what was to come.

He pushed into her slowly, watching her every expression as she twisted beneath him. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open, but not one sound escaped.

Once he reached the only barrier between her depths and his member he reared his hips back, already silently casting a spell in preparation, before...

"AHHHHH, MILORD!"

With a violent thrust he stuffed as his entire demon dick inside her, creating a small bulge on her abdomen where he came to rest. When he did that she gave of a thundering, blissful moan. Where she expected pain from her deflowering she received only mind numbing pleasure, launching her right into a toe curling orgasm.

Knowing that she will no longer be able to properly resist now that all her senses have been taken over by pleasure, Asmodeus started his own performance.

He started thrusting into her, his pace fast and brutal, extending her orgasm and launching her into climax after climax.

He slammed himself into her repeatedly, listening to her blissful voice while he slowly aproached his own end.

Now was the time to execute his plan.

"Listen here bitch." He growled into her ear. "I will give you a gift. I will make it so that the whimpy alchemist you like so much will propose." 

"Wha-Ahhh~"

He didn't let her speak, interrupting her with a particular savage thrust.

"All you jave to do, is become mine. You will not fuck anyone but me. You will belong to no one but me. And you will bear only my bastards. Am I clear?"

Every word was punctuated by another brutal thrust. His pace becoming more savage by the minute as he aproached climax.

Enri couldn't think properly, she should refuse. She did not want to have his child. But she did always want to settle down with Nfirea, and it couldn't be all that bad if she could receive this pleasure more often.

Her mind was numb and uncertain, but her body behaved like it already decided for her. The heat and pleasure becoming worse and her minde fogging over more, before she finally gave up.

"I don't care! Not for Nfirea not for the village, just please! Please don't stop!"

She shouted in comolete surrender, having lost all care for what happens next.

Asmodeus didn't answer verbally, but his thrusts picked up in pace and brutality. He lifted up her right leg and pressed it down beside her ear, still thrusting down on her.

"I'm close bitch, prepare yourself."

He could see that all care left her. She did not care if she would leave heavy with his child or not at all, all she wanted was to receive his climax, to feel the high of pleasure as he seeded her.

"Please milord, breed me if you must. I will gladly carry your child! I will have Nfirea raise it! Just please, please don't stop!"

Asmodeus knew he couldn't last long after that. He could not wait to seed another young girl and make her carry his bastard. He continued his thrusts, slamming down into her, only careing about the thought of making her a mother, of making that weak boy raise the child while he continued to pump this cheating village girl full of more of his spawn.

And suddenly he came. Announcing his climax with a savage roar as he pumped her full, the never ending flood of his seed pumping into her womb causing her belly to extend slightly due to the amound.

He could already picrure it. That blond fool being occupied raising a bastard, while his wife is being breeded repeatedly by a demon.

The thought brought with it a new wave of arousal, and without a word he turned his barely conscious lover around on all fours before slamming back into her.

This is going to be a long night for Enri.

Good that he prepared for this.


End file.
